


PROFESOR VS. ALUMNO

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: @OneDBromancesHot, Asesino, Drama, Español, M/M, Revenge, Sexo, VS, Venganza, Violacion, Violation, abuso, alumno, armas, caliente, enema, muerte - Freeform, profesor, sterek, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Stiles y Derek comienzan una loca y caliente relación entre Profesor y Alumno, sin embargo, luego de unas semanas  de noviazgo con Derek comienzan los maltratos.Derek golpea  y humilla a Stiles.El menor, consiente de aquello,  planea algo para vengarse de Derek, lo cual cambiará la vida de ambos.





	1. Chapter 1

El alumno tenía al maestro a su antojo.   
Contempló a su obra maestra, desnuda y atada de pies y manos. La obra dormía profundamente, como un niño, aunque de niño tenía poco, y las circunstancias en que se aparecía no eran para nada infantiles. El cuerpo del maduro maestro se hallaba en un potro de madera, boca arriba, las piernas abiertas colgaban del techo, como una siniestra marioneta. Los brazos estaban atados detrás de la nuca, tras un poste, dejando ver las axilas y la mata de vello que escondían éstas normalmente. El joven acarició con la punta de sus dedos el cuerpo masculino, aún dormido, cada uno de sus vellos oscuros. La piel del profesor era tersa, hirsuta de vello negro y sedoso en su pecho, mas encrespado en su pubis, como las olas del cantábrico. Sumergió las manos en aquel pubis negro, hasta tantear el peso de los testículos, túrgidos y pesados, como un jugoso y dulce racimo de uvas negras. Y coronando la macedonia, la banana experimentada. Frotando el grueso pene, el alumno suspiró al recordar tantos polvos corridos con su maestro.  
Cuando Stiles ingresó en la escuela de Beacons Hills jamás se imaginó que conocería a un hombre tan bello como el profesor Derek Hale. Sabio del urbanismo, Derek pronto percibió que aquel alumno abúlico se implicaba sobremanera en su asignatura por algo más que un puro interés académico. Stiles se convirtió en una de sus manos derechas. Stiles no lo sabía, pero también Derek se había fijado en él. Veinteañero, lampiño y tierno, el cuerpo palido del joven era devorado por los ojos del profesor, sobre todo su culito apretado, que a través de los vaqueros caídos dejaba asomar un tesoro de masculinidad que Derek ansiaba en comprobar con su verga.   
Derek sabía que Stiles caería dentro de poco.   
El lobo viejo sabía que aquel joven era un vicioso de los maduros barbudos y velludos como lo era él, y que cuando menos lo esperara caería en sus brazos para chuparle su polla. Todo se aceleró una vez que el equipo del Profesor Derek trabajaba sobre una mejora para las calles de la ciudad como trabajo final de proyecto y, conforme a los deseos de pupilo y maestro, solos permanecieron trabajando hasta tarde.  
─Mira esa rampa─ dijo Stiles.  
─Sí─ asintió Stiles.  
─Esta calle lleva a la calle Prim, donde está la ONCE… ¿crees que se puede consentir ese bordillo? ¿Cómo rayos va a pasar por allí un parapléjico? ¿Y esas vallas?  
Y Stiles le miraba y le admiraba.  
─De ninguna manera. ¿Y por qué no se quita?─ Derek miró con atención a Stiles; le brillaban los ojos.  
─Stiles, te miro… eres tan joven… Eres un joven, hermoso, inteligente, pero inocente. ¿Por qué no se quitan? Porque en Beacon Hills hay que construir aceras con bordillos para que los coches aparquen en los parkings de los amiguetes del alcalde.  
─¿Lo ha dicho de verdad?  
─¿El qué?  
─Lo de hermoso, inteligente─ la muchedumbre chuequera en busca de diversión les arropaba.  
─Eres un chico muy guapo, Stiles.  
─Ya quisiera llegar a su edad con su aspecto.  
─¿Me estás llamando viejo?  
Stiles no supo qué decir; confesar sus gustos y las ganas que tenía de chuparle la polla a Derek probablemente le supondrían el decir adiós a su carrera.  
─Es una broma. Y trátame de tú, por favor─ Derek interrumpió el desagradable silencio.  
Derek rio y Stiles sólo sonrió, aunque su corazón se calentó y la cabeza de su polla se humedeció. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera hablarle a su profesor en los términos que él quería!  
─Es ya tarde. ¿Me dejas que te invite a cenar?─ dejó caer Stiles.  
─Bueno, eh, sí. Pero─ Stiles suspiró─. Me avergüenza que me invite, digo, que me invites.  
─No seas tonto y aprovéchate─ Derek le dio un codazo─. Yo estoy muy solo esta noche y no me vendría mal un poco de compañía.  
─Ni de broma─ Stiles sorprendió al profesor con un puñetazo en su hombro─. Pareceríamos un chulo y su puto.  
─Oye, Stiles, que yo no sea hetero no significa…─ Derek rebosaba falsa inocencia.  
─No, eh, si yo tampoco soy hetero─ Derek sonrió para sus adentros─, es que no me gusta que me inviten─ "Bueno, mejor, abandonaré el rollo del sugar─daddy", reflexionó el guapo papaoso.  
─En ese caso vamos a Paganinni. Así, si te hace ilusión, te podrás pagar tu parte y cenaremos bien al estilo italiano. A menos que te dé vergüenza también estar con un viejo como yo.  
─ ¡No eres ningún viejo! ─ Stiles había caído en la red de Derek.   
Más tarde, daban cuenta de una matambre y una pizza  
─ ¿Quieres saber mi edad?  
─28  
─No es demasiado para mí.  
─ ¿Ah, no?  
─Perdí mi virginidad con un tío de 33 cuando tenía 14 años.  
─No me lo creo.  
─Me da igual que te lo creas o no─ Stiles tomó unos tragos más de Lambrusco─. ¿Y tú?  
─ ¿Qué?  
─ ¿Que cuándo lo hiciste por primera vez?─ Stiles estaba marcado por el alcohol del refrescante vino italiano.  
─A los 14 también, con un chico de 25.  
─Te dejaría con el culo bien fino.  
─Pues no. He sido siempre yo quien ha puesto la polla. A mí nadie me ha tocado el culo, como mucho me lo han comido.  
─Mala costumbre.  
─Quien folla conmigo conoce mis reglas─ Stiles sintió un espasmo familiar en el vientre que le avisaba de la plenitud de su vejiga.  
─ ¿Dónde está el servicio?  
─Te acompaño─ Stiles deseaba aquella sonrisa de Stiles, pero no sabía hasta qué punto Derek había deseado ese momento.  
Acompañó a Stiles a los baños de La gata Flora, limpios y bien iluminados.  
─ ¿Te podrás apañar solo?  
─Sí, Stiles. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo.  
─Afloja entonces la bragueta. ¿Y siempre te han ido los tíos mayores?─ Derek espió los ojos de color miel del muchacho. El joven varonil, pálido con lunares, comenzaba a abrir su bragueta. Extrajo un pene fláccido, normal pero cabezón.  
─Sólo los que están tan buenos como tú. ¿Qué pasa, me la quieres ver?  
─Ya te la estoy viendo. Bonita polla.  
─Seamos recíprocos─ casi le moja con el chorro.  
─De acuerdo─ el maduro profesor, barbudo y varonil como un poseidón abrió también su bragueta y sacó una polla algo más excitada, de grosor considerable, que comenzó a evacuar su chorro ambarino─. ¿Me estás tirando los tejos, muchacho? Pues a ver si te atreves a algo más…  
Algo atrevido, Derek extendió la mano y tomó la polla de Stiles que al instante se puso tiesa, dejando ver una polla húmeda, rosada, con la cabeza roja, muy cabezona, que sustituía la orina por gotas de precum. Stiles suspiró de placer. El tocar aquella polla extraña le excitó tanto a Derek que su cipote también engordó hasta dejar aquel pollón a la vista que tanto había entusiasmado a extraños. Una buena polla, gruesa, como un cilindro de músculos y sangre, chorreando aún orina.  
Stiles no pudo más. Allí mismo rechazó la mano de Derek y se arrodilló, recogiendo con su boca las últimas gotas de pis y lamiendo la ardiente cabeza. Derek suspiró y de un envión le metió la polla en la boca, tal y como los dos deseaban desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
─Chupa, chupa, muchacho─ murmuró Derek.  
Los labios de Stiles se afanaban en apretar el sabroso falo de Derek y su lengua saboreaba las gotas de presemen que aquel tronco destilaba. Eran amargas, pero mayor fue el amargueo que sintió cuando Derek sacó su falo de su boca.  
─Aquí no, chaval. Vamos a mi casa, que vamos a follarte bien follado.


	2. Chapter 2

Se dieron un beso (el primero) y huyeron a la casa de Derek. Desnudos en la cueva del maestro se contemplaron. El cachorro ya estaba crecido, sus vellos se habían expandido incluso en la raja donde el papito metió sus dedos, buscando su ojete en aquellas nalgas apretadas. El papito era todo un oso; aunque, todo el resto de su cuerpo estaba marcado con pelos tupidos, sobre todo su barba poblada, su pecho y su pubis, pero no unos vellos despeinados, sino séricos, como el pelaje de un tigre, un macho activo y mortal. Los ojos color miel del cachorro se encontraron con los negros del padre y maestro mágico. Fue entonces cuando se besaron de nuevo, se mordieron, se frotaron como dos hombres, violentos pero tiernos, arañándose la piel y repasando los poros con las lenguas hambrientas. Derek siguió investigando la piel de Stiles, el cuerpo firme y fuerte, pero sin aquellas estrecheces de las musculosas, los pezones erectados, los labios carnosos y la barba castaña, el culo redondo y respingón, la polla rozando el ombligo del maduro. Stiles también quiso contemplar a su pasión: el cuerpo broncíneo, tesoro vascón peludo, que a cada reflejo de la luz de la lámpara desprendía fulgores ígneos, el rostro perfecto, hermoso desde un punto de vista masculino, los ojos de obsidiana le espiaban salaces, los labios finos curvados en enigmática sonrisa, el abdomen marcado y varonil y el grueso falo, cabezón, imponente que le amenazaba en dura señal de admiración. Quiso descubrir Stiles también las nalgas de Derek, pero cuando asió las caderas, éste le rechazó:  
─Tranquilo, putito… ahora chúpamela.  
Stiles reaccionó lentamente.  
─Venga, vamos, ¿Qué te pasa?─ la voz de Derek se suavizó─ Cómemela.  
Stiles se arrodilló y admiró el pene que golpeaba sus mejillas, humedeciéndolas con precum. Gozó de su calor contra sus quijadas; lo besó, alabándolo. Derek respiró impaciente, quería violar la garganta del joven. El aire era pesado y a Stiles le costaba respirar. Abrió las fauces, raudo Derek introdujo el resto del miembro de un empellón que asifixió al joven. Stiles no podía respirar y poco a poco su rostro asumió el color de la cianosis, que le impulsaba a abandonar el cuerpo de Derek, recién introducido, y poder respirar al fin, más el soberbio maduro no cejaba en su empeño de asfixiarle mediante su enorme polla, hasta que ésta misma desprendió sus cachondos efluvios que dilataron la faringe de Stiles permitiéndole respirar y acompasar su deglución del santo miembro a la respiración, mientras de sus labios rezumaba la saliva que regaba el suelo. Derek se percató y con ella frotó sus testículos.   
Buen cachorro, cachorro obediente.  
Sólo debía ser leal a la polla que le estaba dando la vida, la que le daría de mamar la leche más caliente, la de los hombres. Stiles pudo retirar la polla y lamió los testículos, sorbiéndolos, lo que provocó que Derek respirara sobrecogido. Alzó al muchacho y lo besó de nuevo, pero esta vez acariciando con su lengua la boca de Stiles, mimándole, demostrándole que en su bello rostro de maduro también había sitio para la dulzura. Llevó al sobrecogido Stiles hasta su lecho. Lo depositó como a una virgen, boca arriba, pero antes recogió los morenos tobillos hacia sus hombros.  
─ ¿Te han follado alguna vez?  
─La semana pasada fue la última.  
─ ¿Tienes problemas para dilatarte?  
─No los tengo desde que me follaron bien follado a los catorce─ respondió ufano, sin comprender el significado real de su respuesta. No obstante, a Derek le encantaba chupar culos, normalmente era lo único que chupaba de los hombres.  
Se abalanzó sobre el dulce ano, un delicado aro rosado con pequeñas estrías alrededor. La lengua lo besó, se metió dentro de él, lo besó por dentro, mientras Stiles suspiraba de placer. Besaba y chupaba la cara interna de las nalgas redondeadas, llenando de saliva el agujero rosa del menor, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del lameteo que le estaba propinando, saboreando el culito apretado, sintiéndose cada vez más cachondo y con más ganas de follar ese orificio. Se separó y apoyó el enorme miembro contra el ojete una vez enfundado el condón. No lo dudó y oprimió el fuste contra el culo, rajó por la mitad a Stiles, que gritó de dolor. La entrada no fue paciente, sino rápida e implacable; la acogida no fue placentera, sino ruinosa, algunos pelos del ojal fueron arrancados. Ya sentía Stiles las gordas pelotas del profesor chocar contra sus nalgas, ya sentía el peso de sus rodillas hundiéndose en la cama mientras sus tobillos indefensos eran asidos. Y su culo, bien follado. Se movía Derek pesadamente, llegando con la punta de su ariete a horadar las profundidades de los intestinos de Stiles, mientras éste, de un modo paulatino se recuperaba del dolor y comenzaba a sentir el gozo que sólo los grandes folladores como Derek pueden hacer sentir. La próstata de Stiles era arrebatada por la polla de Derek en cada uno de sus vaivenes, mientras que su polla era exprimida por una de las manazas del profesor, tan diestras para dibujar planos como curtidas por el aire frío cuando cuidaba de su caserío vizcaíno. El ritmo de la follada cada vez era más demoledor, las pelotas del maduro golpeaban con saña, la mano inclemente ordeñaba a Stiles y finalmente la leche saltó a borbotones, bañando el torso y la tripa del profesor, incluso algunas de sus gotas se colaron en los pelos de la sedeña barba. Rugiendo como un lobo, el profesor sacó su polla del culo del chico, se liberó del condón y le dobló sobre sí mismo para descargar su corrida inmensa en su cara y su boca. Stiles se afanaba en beber todo el semen posible, la roja lengua lamía su propia cara para no desperdiciar tan preciado elemento. En vano su cerebro le recordaba que aquello no era seguro. Sólo existía para él el sabor amargo y un tanto picante de la leche de Derek, y el recuerdo de su rostro convulsionado por el orgasmo. Creyó que había terminado. Apenas repuesto del orgasmo, Derek le ordenó:  
─Límpiame tu leche.  
Stiles fue a buscar un papel, pero Derek le detuvo.  
─Con tu lengua.  
Obediente como un cachorrito, Stiles obedeció, aunque le dolió que Derek no mostrara el mismo interés por su semen que el que él había mostrado por el suyo.  
─Recuerda que no quiero más corridas en mi cuerpo. A partir de ahora te correrás en un condón o en tu mano. No quiero saber nada de tu semen. Lámeme el rabo.  
Le mostró el rabo, aún tumescente. Apenas guardaba ya leche, pero Stiles lo quería como los chorros del oro. Stiles lo lamió defectuoso, comenzando por el frenillo, el agujerito de la uretra, la corona del glande (para ello tuvo que retirar el prepucio con su boca), la cabezota roja y el resto del miembro. Reconoció que todavía sabía bien y conservaba rescoldos de la leche. Le miró acusador, compungido.  
─No me mires así. Quiero hacer un hombre de ti.  
─Eres un egoísta.  
Derek se había retirado para tirar el condón usado cuando oyó estas palabras. Cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, Stiles estaba contemplando por vez primera las espaldas y las nalgas de Derek, a consecuencia de lo cual, su voz se quebró progresivamente hasta un quejido grotesco. Las anchas espaldas, pobladas por un poco de vello… y el culo. Un par de nalgas majestuosas, Stiles las encontró más bellas que las suyas, tal y como encontraba que todas las bellezas que había en su cuerpo se magnificaban en el cuerpo de Stiles, todo, desde el vello que era más suave y fuerte, hasta las facciones más agrestes, el pene más grueso, el cuerpo más ancho, y las nalgas, menos apretadas y más voluptuosas, también muy respingonas e igualmente velludas. Derek se agachó lentamente para tirar el condón a la papelera y al hacerlo intencionado, retorcido, abrió sus nalgas para mostrar el tesoro del pliegue interglúteo, las nalgas limpias, perfectas, bellas, y el ojete moreno entre ellas, virgen y velludo. Virgen. Un bosque jamás explorado por ninguna polla. Un bosque maduro, sensual y delicioso como la más prohibida fruta del paraíso. A Stiles se le hizo la boca agua. Igual de silencioso se dio la vuelta Stiles, pero con su cara consumida de ira.  
─Tú eres el egoísta, Stiles. Ya has conseguido lo que querías, dame las gracias. Ya has conseguido que te dé lo más que otro hombre puede dar, su sexo. ¿No has disfrutado acaso? Con el tiempo lo valorarás y entonces tú serás el daddy para otros.  
─No estoy de acuerdo. Yo te la he chupado, te he dado mi culo, y tú no me das nada…  
─Mira, esto es lo que hay. Soy así de sincero. Si quieres, lo tomas y duermes conmigo, y si no, te vas y olvidamos esto.  
¿Qué hacer? La tentación de dormir con Derek era demasiado fuerte, compartir las sábanas, el colchón, restregarse los vellos, darse algún zarpazo para abrazarse… ver su rostro a la mañana siguiente, sentir los labios en su piel, verse contemplado en las lagunas negras de su faz, mucho más oscuras que la de Soria. O irse a las tantas a coger un taxi y masturbarse pensando en él. Puede que algún día cambiara. Todos cambiamos, ¿no? Vivía solo en Beacons Hills. Podría dedicarse 24h/día a esta misión. Y a la de atender a la terrible polla de Derek.  
─Lo acepto.  
Durmieron abrazados el resto de la noche, sin más asomos de peleas. Derek abrazaba desde la espalda a Stiles. Ambos sonreían, detalle pueril, en sueños, pero los dos eran felices. Uno tenía a quien guiar, el otro, un guía. La severidad del Profesor Derek había dado paso a una ternura muy profunda, que guardaba muy escondida dentro de sí para que nadie pudiera robársela.   
Pero las faces sencillas de los chicos jóvenes esconden muchas trampas


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles espió el rostro apaciblemente dormido de Derek. Acarició el cuerpo del maestro dormido, todavía preso del efecto somnífero del cloroformo. Hincapié en sus amadas tetillas. Había pasado estudiando y leyendo cosas sobre el cloroformo durante las noches en las que Derek le golpeaba. Busco documentos, y direcciones de elementos químicos y farmacias en donde pudiera conseguir el bendito frasco.   
Lo encontró.  
Lo usó.  
Sonrió, ojalá las cosas no hubieran salido así, pero a veces no se tiene otra elección. Ya que había perdido las oportunidades para ser bueno, y darle amor del bueno a Derek, no iba a desaprovechar las bazas para ser malo.  
Él lo había provocado, él lo había convertido en lo que era ahora. Necesitaba venganza.  
Había armado su patraña unos días antes de sentirse lo suficientemente malo como para ponerla en marcha.  
Incluso, se había replanteado la idea si esto sería lo correcto o no. incluso llego a arrepentirse de todo.  
Y cuando Stiles estaba dejando esta loca idea del secuestro a Derek, este lo provoco.  
Aquella noche, estaban teniendo sexo. Stiles era muy feliz y su frente estaba cubierta de una fina y tibia capa de sudor. Sentía claramente como la cabeza de la polla de Derek se había dentro de él, despejando un rastro de ardo junto a un placer indescriptible. Derek por otro lado, tenía sus dedos clavados en las caderas del pálido muchacho, y mientras profundizaba entre sus nalgas, las ideas crueles de lastimar a Stiles llegaron a su mente.  
Esta vez Derek paso la raya. Y Stiles había llorado, mucho más que antes.  
En plena follada y nacimiento de placer, Derek había tomado un cigarrillo y lo había encendido. Fumaba y dejaba la habitación pestilente a sudor y a cigarrillo espeso. Las mejillas del menor estaban rojas y se mordía el labio inferior, todo iba bien hasta que Derek plantó el cigarrillo en la espalda de Stiles, sobre uno de sus lunares que adornaban su espalda como estrellas en el cielo. El grito y se apartó, haciendo que el pene de Derek saliera de golpe.   
Derek le grito que se dejara de mariconeras y que volviera a la posición inicial, pero cuando Stiles se opuso, nuevamente puso el cigarrillo en el muslo izquierdo quemándolo mientras Stiles se levantaba y trataba de alejarse.  
Llego a la puerta desnuda y forcejeo con la manilla pero fue imposible abrirla.  
Estaba cerrada.  
Se dio la vuelta y vio a Derek sosteniendo en una mano el cigarrillo encendido y en la otra el juego de llaves.  
─Déjame salir por favor─ dijo entre lágrimas─ Quiero irme.  
─No pequeño.  
─Por favor Derek. No quiero esto  
─Debes cumplirme.  
Al inicio de la madrugada tenía 4 quemadas en su espalda, una en su pierna y una en su pezón. Stiles temblaba y lloraba encogido en un lado de la cama mientras Derek dormía plácidamente.   
Fue aquella noche en donde supo que si debía vengarse.  
Pronto en la escuela se supo. No tuvo muchas consecuencias, al fin y al cabo Stiles era un alumno aventajado que estaba terminando sus estudios y la conducta de ambos fue ejemplar a los ojos del profesorado. Qué decir del cuerpo estudiantil, que jamás supo que aquel muchacho varonil era follado todas las noches por el Profesor de su clase, pero que jamás supo lo que era el culo del profesor Derek.  
Hubo unos días, después de los exámenes del primer parcial, en que Stiles no pudo acudir a las clases. Tuvo que quedarse en casa, un polvo en seco le había producido un desgarro anal provocado por Derek del cual se recuperó por completo, pero cuyo dolor aún recordaba.  
Stiles dejó de sobar el cuerpo de su profesor más querido. No pudo evitarlo y besó el pene del profesor. Qué rico sabía aquel intruso que le había destrozado por dentro. Bajó la mirada hasta los testículos, gordos y cubiertos de pelos negros. También los besó, dejando en ellos un rastro de saliva. Repasó con sus dedos el rafe del perineo, último baluarte hasta la fecha en la lucha por la virginidad anal de su amado.   
Detuvo el dedo.   
Y estando las nalgas abiertas por las cuerdas que sujetaban las piernas se recreó en la visión del ano maduro. El pliegue interglúteo era marcado, más pigmentado que el resto de la piel, pero el ojete del maduro profesor era un prodigio de belleza. Los labios anales eran igual de finos que los orales del profesor y de ellos partían finas estrías musculosas cuya integridad eran la prueba de su virginidad. Virgen del culo a los 28 años cuando los llevaba partiendo desde los catorce. El ano moreno era además peludo. Los pelos eran tan negros como los del resto del cuerpo y tan rizados como los del resto del pubis. La barba, el pecho y el pubis también eran notorios aquí, y Stiles contempló complacido.  
Los amigos de Stiles se alegraron. El profesor era un hombre culto y muy atractivo, aunque ninguna de las amigas creyó considerarle ''hermoso''. Stiles se enamoraba cada día más de su madurito bello, el cual a su vez mimaba a su joven discípulo. Sin embargo había siempre un último tabú. Derek no aceptaba las dudas sobre su masculinidad, sobre su hombría, que era herida de muerte cada vez que Stiles le daba una manoteadita en sus nalgas. Una noche Stiles aterrizó sobre el suelo estampado por un puñetazo de Derek. Stiles no supo qué le dolió más, si el golpe, el acto en sí o la mirada de desprecio que Derek le dedicó. Tuvo que ir al dentista porque uno de sus dientes había quedado muy flojo. Aquel mismo día Derek le pidió perdón y en sus ojos había un atisbo de arrepentimiento. Ninguno de lágrimas, que Stiles hubiera agradecido en pago de todas las derramadas por él. Stiles aceptó las disculpas y las promesas de que no volvería a suceder. Es bien conocido que siempre hay una primera vez, pero que nunca se sabe cuándo será la última. Así es. Fue entonces cuando Stiles supo que las personas no cambian, sino que se les cambia.  
Un frasco de cloroformo comprado en el pueblo vecino. Un potro de madera realizado por él mismo. Unas cuerdas compradas en B. Hills . Su coche aparcado a la puerta de la casa de Derek. Y cualquier excusa estúpida para dormirle con el pañuelo impregnado, bajarle al sótano, traer el potro y secuestrarlo en su propia casa.  
Stiles le dio unas cachetadas suaves al profesor en su rostro varonil, tan bello, y tan inocente de lo que le iba a suceder ahora.  
─Despierta, Derek.  
Derek no despertaba. Cogió un cubo lleno de agua fría y se lo echó encima. Derek despertó entre hipidos.  
─ ¿Qué diablos está pasando?─ gruñó amenazador antes de darse cuenta de su precaria situación─ ¿Eres tú, Stiles?─ la luz de la lámpara apenas le dejaba ver.  
─Sí, soy yo─ respondió Stiles divertido.  
─ ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy así?─ preguntó, aunque para su horror intuía la verdad.  
─Porque le voy a enseñar una lección profesor Derek. Una lección que nunca olvidará.


	4. Chapter 4

─ ¿Qué Rayos estás diciendo, Stiles? ¡Desátame ahora mismo! ¡Es una orden maldito imbécil!  
─Creo que no la cumpliré─ le dijo con calma mientras se acercaba más a el─Recuerda: es por tu bien. Siempre he tenido vocación de médico pero me guie más por la ingeniería civil para construir cosas. Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer el bien aunque tuviera que hacer daño.  
─¡¡¡Socorro!!! ¡¡¡Auxilio!!!─ comenzó Derek a gritar desesperado entrando a pánico  
─Deja de chillar, por favor. Me dejaste a mí el diseño de tu sótano bodega, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿Por qué crees, si no, que lo iba a insonorizar? Acaso no recuerdas cuando por tu propio placer me decidiste coger sin lubricante. Recuerda cuanto me hiciste sangrar. Recuerdas cuanto por misericordia pedí que pararas… ¿Pero lo hiciste? ¡No! –Grito Stiles─ Claro que no. disfrutabas hacerme gritar y llorar  
La mirada de Derek se pobló de miedo, de terror y de odio. Nadie lo escucharía aquí abajo jamás.  
─Juro que cuando salga de esta te mataré, desgarraré tu culo hasta romper tu espalda y me mearé en tu cadáver para luego comérmelo─ intentaba romper las cuerdas, pero aunque sus bíceps eran fuertes y su cuerpo era el de un hombre fornido, Stiles no había dejado ningún cabo suelto.  
No podría desatarse jamás.  
Siguió gritando más amenazas acerca del culo de Stiles y su funesto fin mientras que el interesado se acercaba chistándole.   
Stiles odiaba los gritos.  
Al percatarse de que no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas a Derek, quien se calló al instante. Todo el lado derecho de su rostro se había enrojecido dejando la marca perfecta de la mano de Stiles.  
─ ¡Por Dios, cuántas veces he soportado tu infierno! ¡Y qué ganas tenía de hacer esto!─ la mirada de Derek chispeaba, pero de momento no se atrevió a hacer nada.   
─Yo te amo, Stiles, pero te aconsejo que no me sigas amenazando. En tu situación lo único que consigues es estimular mi imaginación para matarte lentamente luego de esto.  
Stiles miró por primera vez completamente aterrorizado a Derek; era su bella indiferencia lo que más le horrorizaba.  
─Si supieras lo guapo que estás callado… y atado.  
─Estás loco  
─Quizás  
─Estas enfermo  
─Tú me hiciste así─ dijo Stiles con una mirada triste hacia Derek  
Se alejó de la frontera de Derek y se dirigió hacia atrás.  
Le dio unas palmaditas en el culo que se fueron convirtiendo progresivamente en sordos azotes cuyo sonido restalló en toda la estancia. Derek aullaba de dolor, pues Stiles era un chico fuerte.   
Las nalgas de Derek fueron adquiriendo un color rojo.  
─Esto es por todos los azotes que me has dado mientras jodíamos. Que unos cuantos no están mal, pero cuando no te puedes sentar después de follar, llegan a ser un problema. Sigue gritando, mi amor. No sabes lo que me relaja oírte gritar de rabia.  
Algunos de los azotes escapaban hacia los testículos, que pasó a torturar, tirando de ellos y dándoles fuertes puñetazos.  
─Y esto por todas las veces que has estado a punto de arrancarme los huevos, todo para no chupármela. ¿Te gusta, mi amor?  
─¡¡¡Hijo de puta, te voy a matar!!!  
─Pero si acabamos de empezar, querido─ e impactó con todas sus fuerzas un puñetazo en el estómago de Derek─. Además, no te voy a golpear la polla, porque yo te quiero. ¿Tú me quieres, amor?  
─Te odio mariconazo─ el puñetazo de Stiles le había dejado sin resuello.  
─ ¿Cómo? ¿No me quieres?─ le arreó una bofetada en la boca, a resultas de la cual, el labio inferior de Derek comenzó a sangrar.  
─Hijo de puta… sácame de aquí─ la respuesta fue seguida esta vez de un puñetazo en la cara, que estuvo a punto de romperle la cigoma.  
─ ¿Cómo se dice, mi amor? Dime lo que quiero oír─ amedrentado por los golpes, Derek sólo alcanzó a susurrar:  
─Te… te… quiero, mi amor…  
Stiles alargó la mano hasta el rostro amado, pero para acariciarlo. Cuando mimaba las mejillas heridas por su propia mano, Derek intentó morderle salvaje, pero las ataduras lo impidieron. Una chispa de furia se encendió en el rostro de Stiles, que sacó una de las sorpresas del día: el revólver y apuntó con él a Derek


	5. Chapter 5

─ ¡Perro malo, perro malo!─ gritaba mientras le golpeaba con el revólver─ Si vuelves a desobedecerme te volaré de un tiro los sesos.  
Cuando acabó, el rostro de Derek tenía varias heridas en la cabeza y tanto la nariz como la boca sangraban profusamente. Parte de su cara estaba roja y morada. Tenía gotas de sudor y lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas. ¿Qué clase de loco era Stiles?  
─ ¿Te ha quedado claro?  
─Sí…─ balbuceó.  
─Ahora te voy a besar, y si me intentas morder o no me besas, te mataré de un solo disparo. ¿Lo has comprendido, mi amor?  
─Sí…  
─ ¿Cómo se dice?  
─Sí, mi amor.  
Stiles se abalanzó sobre Derek y le besó tierno al principio, luego apasionado, siendo su lengua y su sed correspondidas por Derek.  
─Te amo tanto─ susurró dulce Stiles a sus oídos. Derek estaba horrorizado y tan asustado que sentía que el poco aire que respiraba lo estaba asfixiando.  
─He creado a un monstruo.  
─Pobrecito─ se despegó de él─. Yo ya era así, pero te he amado en silencio. Ahora quiero amarte a gritos. Los gritos de tu amor, que quiero oír.  
Stiles dejó el revólver en una mesita adyacente, junto a un recipiente forrado de paño verde y se desvistió. Aunque Derek intentara no mirarle, Stiles era aún el hombre más apuesto que había conocido y se empalmó nada más verle en bolas.  
─Vaya, vaya, para que digan que con la edad se pierde vigor─ el miembro de Derek era paralelo a la vertical.  
Stiles cogió el miembro, pero para sorpresa de Derek no lo retorció, ni lo decapitó, sino que lo masturbó.  
─ ¿Te gusta, mi amor? ¿Gozas?  
─Sí… mi amor.  
Pero entonces al ritmo de la paja abofeteó sus testículos hasta que Derek chilló de dolor. Luego tironeó de ellos, pero la erección siguió allí. Fue hasta la mesita, tiró el paño verde al suelo y sacó un anillo, que ajustó al pene de Derek.  
─Qué gordo es, y qué hermoso─ suspiraba Stiles. Le dio algunos suaves pellizcos.  
─Siempre has tenido envidia de él, ¿verdad?─ Derek se relamía en su sangre.  
─No, porque me gustaba para ti, era la cereza de la tarta. Pero ten cuidado, no te pases de listo, amor, porque he traído un cuchillo. Y si sigues así, pienso cortártelo─ Derek le miró aterrorizado.  
Stiles le acercó el recipiente. Contenía una gran variedad de consoladores de diferentes tamaños y colores, e incluso una botella de la bodega de Derek.  
─Estos son mis instrumentos, ¿Cuál te gusta más? También está aquí tu preferido, ya sabes que a mí nunca me ha ido la enología, pero creo que este Vega Sicilia de 1982, le va a ir muy bien a tu culo. No, no hay lubricante. Como mucho usaré un poco de salivilla. ¿No preferías follarme en seco? Pues ahora vas a saber lo que es.  
─Ni se te ocurra─ rechinaban sus dientes, las mandíbulas crujían.  
─Dime antes por qué nunca me has dejado tocar tu culo, amor mío.  
─Qué te jodan.  
Cuando se rego la bomba de que el profesor Derek estaba cogiendo con un estudiante, el chisme se regó como pólvora. En el pasillo se escuchaban rumores y risillas de chicos o silbidos detrás de el cuándo pasaba caminando ignorando aquel feo mundo. Stiles trataba de calmar la situación pero Derek siempre echaba más leña al fuego.  
Una vez en su clase Derek pidió a Stiles que limpiara la pizarra, luego de eso el profesor tomo una tiza y la arrojo al piso.  
─Recógela.  
─si  
Stiles se agacho a recoger la tiza y escucho perfectamente cuando Derek dijo “yo me cojo ese trasero noche tras noches chicos”. El salón estallo en risas y carcajadas. Las chicas reían muy fuertes y los hombres aplaudían y silbaban mientras Stiles se puso completamente rojo y comenzaba a sudar.  
Ya era suficiente con que algunos supieran todo, pero el Profesor Derek seguía regando lo prohibido.  
No pasaron más de cuatro semanas cuando el rumor verdadero llego a oídos del director de Facultad.   
Regañaron a Derek y le dijeron que lo despedirían si seguía con aquella relación ya que de una u otra forma aquello no era ético para nada.  
Los chistecitos de Derek pararon pero Stiles ya había sido humillado lo suficiente como para sentirse cómodo en clases de Derek.  
Para el cumpleaños de Stiles, Derek le había preparado una sorpresa, y el menor había pasado más de una semana esperando aquel regalo. Aquella noche Derek estaciono el coche frente a la casa de Stiles y llevaba un paquete en una mano y una pizza en la otra. A las 9 de la noche Derek encendió un pequeño cup cake con una vela con el número de años que Stiles cumplía.  
Todo iba bien, había champagne, se habían ido a bañar en la bañera, luego vieron una película y pasados unos minutos de la media noche el timbre sonó.  
Habían llegado dos amigos de Derek, maduros. Uno gordo y sin cabello y el otro flacucho de facciones perfectas con una enorme nariz y de cabello canoso. Stiles pregunto a Derek sobre quienes eran aquellos invitados, pero el profesor solo se limitó a darle una sonrisa.  
Aquella noche Derek obligo a Stiles a desnudarse y a ponerse en cuatro frente a los viejos amigos para ser follado. El intento huir pero Derek lo agarro de los brazos y lo apretó contra él. “Es como una perra en celo”, “Así se pone a veces”, “Le gusta dar un show”, “Solo se hace el difícil, pero esto le encanta”.  
Lo follo duro y sin lubricante. Stiles lloro y se tapaba la cara avergonzado. Sintió un dolor en su parte trasera nunca experimentado, y se asustó cuando al final de todo vio algo de sangre en la entrada de su ano. Los caballeros tenían sus erecciones afueras tocándose y Stiles pensó por un momento en que Derek le obligaría a chuparlos.  
Pero eso no ocurrió  
Stiles subió y se metió a la bañera. Se limpió. Comprobó que tenía desgarrado el ano y lloro aún más. No por dolor, si no por que quien había provocado todo esto había sido el chico por el cual alguna vez había sentido tanto amor que ahora se estaba desvaneciendo.  
Se envolvió en una toalla y cojeando se tiro sobre la cama. A la mañana siguiente Derek ya se había marchado.  
Stiles se encogió de hombros; se encaminó con sus consoladores hasta el maduro culo de Derek quien ahora estaba indefenso. Lo volvió a tocar y sobar una vez más, ante la cólera de Stiles. Repasó con la punta de sus dedos el rafe perineal y circunrodeó los límites de su ano con delicadeza; involuntariamente Derek sintió un espasmo en su pene, que se elevó un poco y expulsó unas gotas de presemen. Stiles las recogió y se las dio: Derek chupó el dedo con evidente repugnancia, pero no dijo nada.  
─Nos vamos entendiendo, mi amor.  
Stiles se agacho para al fin acometer el beso negro, el lameteo que tanto ansiaba desde que había conocido a Derek. Comenzó besando el ano duro y rosa, que tembló ante el roce de sus labios, pero Stiles no podía parar, los vellos de Derek en esa zona tan sensible le hacían cosquillas.   
Derek jamás había sentido algo así. Suspiró cuando la lengua acariciaba su entrada trasera, su intimidad más protegida, la única virginidad que le quedaba. Suspiró cuando Stiles chupó su entrada, la besó, escupió en ella para que su lengua se acomodara mejor entre los vellos salpimentados. Pero a pesar del placer, era la única virginidad que le quedaba. Con gesto de evidente placer y risa, Derek pujo un poco para intentar expulsar un gas en la cara de Stiles.   
Éste se retiró en silencio de la zona, ante el jolgorio de Derek.  
─Quieres jugar sucio, mi amor…  
─ ¡Jódete, amor mío!  
─Pero todo tiene remedio, mi amor─ Derek le miró intrigado.  
Stiles se alejó en la oscuridad del sótano.  
─Mi última sorpresa, amorcito.  
Venía con la manguera que usaba Derek para regar el jardín.  
─Comprendo que hay que limpiarte, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.  
Acercó un barreño gigantesco y los situó por debajo del potro. Cogió la boquilla de la manguera. Había escogido la más estrecha.  
─Tú lo has querido, te desvirgará la manguera- dijo sonriendo tan inocentemente que provocaba dulzura.  
─ ¡Ni se te ocurra! Ya has hecho muchas pendejadas. Desátame y olvidaré todo. Prometo no hablar de esto nunca.  
─De aquí no va a salir el profesor Derek, maestro de Ingeniería, sin aprender bien la lección. Te aconsejo por tu bien que te relajes, como si fueras a cagar, porque de hecho es lo que vas a hacer.  
Enfiló la boquilla y sin piedad empujó en el ojete de Derek. El maduro chilló de dolor pero se resistía. Stiles apretó los dientes y empujó más y más mientras que el otro cerraba su esfínter, siguió empujando hasta que de pronto notó que cedió el ano de Derek. El vasco chilló de indignación y de dolor. Stiles introdujo un poco más de manguera mientras admiraba como el esfínter del profesor se alongaba para acoger a la manguera dentro de su recto. Stiles sonrió mientras que Derek se desgañitaba de vergüenza y de dolor.  
─ ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? ¿Ves que bien ha entrado, mi amor?─ le dio unas tiernas palmaditas en sus nalgas y jugaba con la manguera moviéndola de adentro hacia afuera, simulando una penetración.  
Derek chillaba y un par de lágrimas de indignación y humillación cayeron por sus mejillas. Stiles se apresuró a beberlas.  
─Qué bien saben. Vamos a hacerte un enema, por niño malo y por hacerme sufrir por muchas noches.  
─Por favor….No  
Abrió la llave. El agua tibia inundó los intestinos de Derek y pronto el masculino vientre se hinchó.  
─ ¿Te has visto? Tan macho como te creías y ahora parece que estás embarazado.  
Derek había dejado de llorar y miraba con odio a Stiles.  
─Todavía estás muy altivo, mi amor. Pero no te preocupes, con la mierda todo se irá.  
Cuando estuvo a punto, Stiles cerró la manguera. Esperó aún media hora hasta sacarla. Stiles odiaba la suciedad y se disponía a limpiarlo con la manguera cuando de pronto Derek se meó. El chorro ambarino salía de Derek hacía todo lo posible para mojar con su orina a Stiles.  
─ ¡Muy mal hecho!─ Stiles controló la polla rebelde y la enfiló mediante hábil parábola reservada sólo a aquellos que son arquitectos hacia el rostro de Derek, al cual pronto se le acabó la chanza─ Pero abre la boca y bébetela. ¿No te gusta jugar con meadas, perro malo?  
El rostro de Derek daba una idea del asco que sentía, pero su boca pronto se abrió y el chorro dorado mojó su barba negra.   
─ ¿Tienes sed?  
Derek no respondió.  
─Porque yo tengo ganas de mear.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek le miró con terror.  
─Ese es el rostro que busco.  
Stiles dejó la manguera y enfiló su polla morcillona a la boca de Derek, que la cerró.  
─Ábrela.  
Derek negó con la cabeza. Stiles cogió el revólver y, sonriendo, le apuntó.  
─Abre la boca, mi amor, y bebe todo lo que te doy. ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que me measte y yo no podía corresponderte? Te va a gustar.  
Derek abrió la boca. El pis salió del pene de Stiles para caer en la boca de Stiles. Al principio cerró los ojos, pero luego, al captar el sabor, los abrió, y miró con ojos lascivos a Stiles, sólo unas gotas mojaron la barba.  
─Muy bien, amor mío. Ahora te voy a bañar y yo también─ utilizó la manguera para bañar a los dos. El cuerpo mojado de Derek sólo cachondeó más a Stiles, y el cuerpo húmedo del maestro se contorsionaba ante el frescor del agua, lo que enardeció a Stiles.  
Stiles cogió de nuevo el revólver. Lo acercó a la cara de Derek y rozó con su punta los finos labios. Stiles ronroneó de placer e Derek se resistía a abrir su boca.  
─No te resistas amor mío a la polla de la muerte. Abre la boca.  
Derek negó con el rostro, ya callaba, sus ojos desorbitados por el terror.  
─Abre la boca─ presionó el labio inferior hasta mostrar los blancos dientes─. Abre la puta boca o te rompo los dientes a hostias.  
Asintiendo, con el alma en vilo y la dignidad destrozada, Derek abrió la boca. El revólver entró.  
─Chúpalo─ pronunció Stiles lleno de amor.  
Derek sentía el sabor acerado, metálico, mientras sus labios se afanaban en chupar el cañón y su cuello se flexionaba mientras dedicaba miradas grotescas, mezcla de terror y placer a su pupilo reconvertido en torturador.  
─Ya es suficiente─ retiró el revólver de la cavidad oral.  
Stiles se encaramó sobre el potro con la pistola en una mano y el rabo duro como una piedra entre las piernas, hasta que se arrodilló sobre el cuello de Derek. Su polla se erectaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de éste.  
─Ahora vas a aprender a dilatar tu garganta. No me vas a dar ningún mordisquito, así que guárdate de usar los dientes. Y vas a abrir bien tu boca para que entre toda. Pero, sobre todo, lo vas a aprender rápido, en menos de un segundo, porque me la vas a chupar, y te va a gustar, putito madurito.  
Derek abrió las fauces. Al instante el cipote de Stiles inundó su boca, hasta las amígdalas, se esforzaba en violar su garganta mientras que apuntaba a la sien de Derek con el revólver y con la otra mano se sostenía, agarrándose a las cuerdas. La polla rebosaba la boca de Stiles, pero a medida que fue entrando y saliendo, el maduro sintió un placer muy especial, un sabor único, el del precum de Stiles, profecía cumplida. Se resistía a que la polla abandonara su hogar, seguía con su boca los movimientos, el vello púbico de Stiles se hundía hasta la sima de la boca de Derek para confundirse con la barba del sexy maduro. Afianzó sus rodillas y liberó la mano de la cuerda; sostuvo a Derek de las quijadas y le obligó a comer más y más polla, aunque lo hacía de buen grado, la lengua masajeaba el cipote y cuando la sacaba del todo, Derek lamía su verga, admirándose de lo rica que estaba la polla.  
─Ahora los cojones.  
Adelantó los huevos e Derek los lamió con ansia, los chupaba y los sorbía.  
─Mmmmh, papa oso, veo que aprendes con rapidez─ los pelos de la tupida barba le hacían cosquillas en su periné─. Qué ricoooo, amor mío.  
Desmontó del potro raudo, tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que Derek miraba con nostalgia el chorizo que colgaba entre sus piernas.  
─Y ahora vamos a follarte─ la última palabra le recordó la pesadilla en que se hallaba sumergido.  
─No, por favor, haré lo que quieras, Stiles, pero por favor no me lo hagas.  
─Vale─ los ojos de Derek le miraron llenos de esperanza.  
─Está bien, tendremos una vida normal… esto me ha hecho pensar.  
─Pero antes, vas a cumplir lo que has dicho: ''haré lo que tú quieras'', y lo que quiero es, obviamente, follarte.  
─¡¡¡Noooo!!!  
─Sí. Ya lo creo que sí. No te voy a meter tantos consoladores, no tengo tanta paciencia. De hecho sólo te voy a meter el que es más pequeño que mi polla, porque quiero que esta sea el plato principal. Así, cuando te la meta, te retorcerás más.  
Dicho y hecho, mientras Derek le suplicaba Stiles escogió un consolador anal, de punta afilada y color rosa.  
─ ¿Te gusta?  
─ ¡No!  
─Era una pregunta retórica. Voy a hacer de ti un hombre, mi hombre. Chúpalo.  
El Derek que hacía unos minutos había chupado feliz una polla mucho mayor se cohibió y contempló al consolador con repugnancia.  
─Va a entrar en tu culo y no hay lubricante, tú eliges.  
Apesadumbrado, humillado, Derek abrió la boca obediente y Stiles metió el consolador en la boca, el cual fue movido unos pocos segundos.  
─Basta, no sea que goces.  
Ahora Stiles se agachó y volvió a chupar el ojete del profesor. Qué rico sabía el culo peludo, con vello negro y canoso, limpio tras el enema, siguió trabajando su culito un poco más con la lengua cuando chupó uno de sus dedos y se lo metió. El dedo pugnó hasta vencer la resistencia de Derek, que tras unos segundos de lucha se derrumbó con un rugido de dolor.  
─Primer nivel: el dedo.  
El dedo serpenteaba por el interior de Derek, hasta que alcanzó la próstata. Si bien se había derrumbado, Derek pegó un respingo al hallar esa fuente de placer y aulló. Stiles sonrió, sacó el dedo antes de que gozara demasiado y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta le metió el consolador (después de chuparse el dedo, qué rico sabía).  
─Segundo nivel: el consolador.  
Lo metía y lo sacaba, se asombraba del impacto cromático del consolador rosa hundiéndose entre las morenas nalgas con pelos negros. Derek movía el culo como podía, gimiendo de placer involuntario. Repetía entrecortado ''No quiero, no quiero'', pero su culo le pedía más y más. Sacó el consolador y tomó la botella. Se la enseñó al, hipnotizando por el placer, Stiles.  
─Tercer nivel: la botella. Te voy a meter tu vino preferido, tu Vega Sicilia del 82 por el culo. Es del año en que nací, aunque dudo de que te hayas dado cuenta de ese detalle.  
─No, por favor, es muy grande.  
─Vaya, ha aprendido educación y respeto. Bravo. Tranquilo, no te la voy a meter por el culo (de la botella). Je, je. Prepárate para gozar.


	7. (FIN)

─Por favor, es un tesoro enológico, no lo entiendes─ Stiles sonrió─. O quizás, sí.

El ano de Derek ofreció aún resistencia. Gritaba de dolor, no podía aguantarlo más, los cantos de la botella le hacían daño en su ano virginal, pero Stiles se la metió hasta que hizo tope con el cuerpo de la botella. Reanudó el mete saca, y paulatinamente Derek reconoció que le gustaba sentirse sometido a Stiles, que le encantaba sentirse su perro y que suspiraba por que le rompiera de una vez el ano maduro, virgen hasta ese día.

─Oh, qué rico, ¿eh, amor mío?

─No, te odio─ pero la voz del violado sonaba demasiado dulce─. Hijo de puta, me estás rompiendo todo.

─No, aún no.

Sacó la botella. Entonces la rompió. Rompió el cuello e Derek chilló de cólera:

─¿¡Pero qué haces, cabrón!? ¡Hijoputa! Esa botella vale una fortuna.

─Ya, por eso lo hago.

Stiles cogió un vaso y bebió. Derek le insultaba en euzkera.

─Tienes razón, está muy bueno, lástima que no vayas a probarlo.

Regó el contenido de la botella por el cuerpo de Stiles, incluido sus nalgas y su agujerito ya no tan secreto.

─Espera, seré bueno.

Dejó las últimas gotas en los labios de Derek. Este le miró con resentimiento, pero le agradeció el detalle.

─Tu cuerpo parece que ha sangrado, ¡ni que hubieses tenido la regla! Pero ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno. Cuarto y último nivel: mi polla.

Se situó como el maestro de ceremonias que era y agarró las piernas, asiendo fuerte los muslos.

─No lo hagas, por favor. Olvidemos todo.

─Calla y goza, zorra.

Ajustó su polla hacia el ojete maduro. Virgen hasta ahora de pollas humanas, calientes y gordas. La polla del profesor cayó. Derek chilló y sintió como la gorda polla le penetraba y rajaba de paso toda su dignidad, rota en pedazos por el avance de aquella polla intrusa. Stiles cerró los ojos pero los abrió para averiguar el rostro de su amante. Derek apretaba los dientes en silencio, no quería darle el placer de chillar, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas. Por primera vez Stiles vio llorar a raudales a Derek y sintió tal alegría que todo lo que quedaba de polla se empotró contra el recto de Derek, su pubis se estrelló contra las amplias nalgas y el muchacho se maravilló de la calidez del trasero maduro, de su estrechez. También sintió un líquido caliente que le bañaba los testículos, pegados a las nalgas maduras: era sangre que goteaba desde el ojal salpimentado, violado.

─Mira, mi amor. Como todas las vírgenes, derramas sangre por tu coño de hombre.

Proseguía la enculada. Stiles follaba a Derek con gran habilidad, el cuerpo joven se catapultaba hacia el maduro, los dos machos gruñían y poco a poco Derek se abrió a otra existencia, sintió cómo las paredes de su recto se abrían para no volverse a cerrar más y como sus intestinos exhalaban dulces humores que le hicieron disfrutar. La experimentada polla, que había languidecido por la cogida, volvióse enhiesta, más dura que nunca, segregando más presemen que jamás hubiera recordado, Derek contemplaba embelesado al hombre que le supo follar, Stiles, si más joven en edad humana, un igual en virilidad, y que le estaba sacando todo el placer que se le puede sacar a un hombre por su trasero. Los ojos de Derek languidecían en ondas por el placer y habló sereno a Stiles:

─Qué bien follas, mi amor, Qué rico me rompes el orto, maricón. Fóllame así, fóllame más, haz que me corra con tu polla en mi interior.

Stiles se disparó, abrió más las piernas de Derek y follándole aún derramó su cuerpo sobre el vientre peludo y mojado de vino hasta que su rostro, limpio y hermoso se encontró con el rostro hermoso y magullado de Stiles.

─¿Te gusta?

─Sigue, cabrón, sigue.

Se besaban mientras la polla del joven seguía dándole caña al agujero del maduro. El masaje en la próstata fue demasiado para Derek, que separando su boca de la de Stiles emitió un grito y se corrió. La polla expulsó chorros y chorros de leche, después de tanto tiempo de excitación. Derek, que sintió la leche de su amado torturado mojándole, se encabritó y sacó su polla del recto de Derek para abalanzarse hacia la boca de este, donde se corrió abundantemente. Derek abría la boca y peleaba por meterse la polla rebosante de leche en su boca, bebía cuanto podía, lamía el capullo rojo y manchado hasta dejarlo limpio, se sacudía las gotas que quedaban en su barba para que llegaran a sus fauces. Reposado, Stiles. La polla ya estaba limpia, y había disminuido su calibre, pero Derek la seguía alabando con sus labios.

Y pensar que se había privado de esos placeres durante tantos años…

Stiles descabalgó. Ahora volvía a ser el chico que amaba a su amante maduro. Le quitó el anillo de goma. Derek le miraba expectante en silencio. Cogió el cuchillo y rasgó las cuerdas. Derek logró ponerse en pie. Se frotó los miembros doloridos y examinó las múltiples heridas en su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba pegajoso y una mezcolanza mezcla de vino y su propio semen le bañaba. Lo probó. Era asquerosa, pero sabía bien.

─Y, ¿ahora qué?

─Eso digo yo, ¿y ahora qué, amor mío?─ los ojos de Derek brillaban serenos, como la calma tras la tormenta. Stiles se abalanzó sobre el revólver, pero Derek fue más rápido. Tiró el revólver.

Stiles preparó los puños. Era más joven, pero ambos poseían constituciones parecidas y sabía hasta qué punto era fuerte. Los osos golpean duro, tanto si están crecidos, como si son cachorros.

─Descansa, mi amor─ susurró Stiles─ Acabo, no sé si de aprender una lección, pero acabo de encajar un puzzle en mi cabeza. Un puzzle que empezó el primer día que mi padre me pegó una paliza y me colgó de uno de los árboles del caserío. Tú eres la última pieza. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte. Cada vez que me torturabas mientras cogiamos, recordaba como mi padre me golpeaba. Debes entenderlo. Yo lo hice por amor.

─No te acerques. La gente no cambia ─ Dijo Derek ─Las cosas nunca volverán a ser iguales entre tú y yo. Ya no podremos disfrutar de ese vino, nunca volveré a verte con ojos inocentes, pero… me acabas de hacer un hombre.

Derek se acercó y abrazó al asustado Stiles.

─Tengo miedo. No me odies.

─No temas, mi amor. Hoy te quiero más que a nadie. Hoy te comprendo más que nunca. Hoy, y para siempre, yo soy tú. Lamento haberte lastimado tanto.

El profesor y el alumno se besaron mientras se sentaron en el piso. La cabeza de Stiles descansaba en el pecho del mayor.

─Lamento haber hecho todo esto…pero no me dejaste elección Derek. Quiero amor. No me gusta cuando me torturas o me lastimas. No me gusta cuando me haces exhibirme o me follas frente a tus amigos. Cambiemos eso y estaremos bien Derek.

─Está bien Stiles ─ dijo tomando la mano de Stiles y dándole un beso.

─Te amo ─ dijo el profesor.

Derek alargo uno de sus brazos libres y tomó el revólver dirijiendolo a un costado del vientre de Stiles.  
-¡Bang!.  
Stiles cayó.


End file.
